rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeto Le'Gaunt
Zeto Damion Le'Gaunt is a crossbreed character. Beginning as a conceited, rebellious teenager, he sought out to create his own path in a world that had been so dominated by his legendary fatherZaox Le'GauntZaox Le'Gaunt. After adolesence, Zeto became increasingly aware of his abnormal existence and took an isolationist and minimalistic lifestyle away from the civilised world. He was portrayed by Harry. Biography Zeto Le'Gaunt was the issue of the esteemed Zaox Le'Gaunt and his demonic partner Fyr-Vlathr (who used the guise C. Donovan among humans). He was born a twin to his sibling Adrian but Zeto found himself to be the favourite of his father. The couple broke up, with Zaox returning to his childhood homeland of Ardougne, albeit later united to conceive the twin's younger sister Kianii Le'Gaunt. While Zeto and Adrian were legitimate, Kianii found herself rejected by both parties - although Zeto was little the wiser about his sister. Zeto acknowledged his privileged upbringing in the noble Le'Gaunt family but that did not prevent him from growing rebellious. Indeed, he had been spoilt by his father and thus Zeto grew an ego that he was untouchable and beyond consequence or reprimand. In his teenage years, Zeto proved challenging to his father's leadership, who had to deal with numerous events such as Valentine's death, the emergence of bastards Tekal and Xannith and Zhena's return, though ultimately the two reconciled with relative ease. Zeto concurrently met a young female by the name of Eviee and the two pursued a relationship, moving away to Varrock in the process. Eviee eventually announced her pregnancy and, despite the fact that Zeto loved her, he felt unready and terrified at the prospect of having his own children which caused their prompt yet amicable parting. Having essentially renounced the Le'Gaunt to begin his own life and cutting himself off from Eviee, Zeto finally accepted the gravity of the situation. His readings of Saradominist literature had also highlighted his blighted status as part demonic. Zeto left Misthalin and travelled to Morytania, becoming somewhat of a humanitarian as he supported the Myreque movement in its waning years by smuggling supplies across the border. Unknown to him, Eviee had kept the child - and they were actually twins in the form of Flyn and Zara. Even as a five year old Flyn, having inherited a natural affinity for magic, found himself teleported to Zeto's humble abode in Morytania. While Zeto was both bewildered and happy to see his son, he still felt a sense of inadequacy and could not look after him in such a dangerous environment. Zeto escorted Flyn back to the Salve where Zaox was waiting to collect him. Zeto continued to live the remainder of his years in Morytania, even refusing an inheritance of the patriarch title of the Le'Gaunt as he did not feel he could live up to his father's reputation. He eventually died after a harsh period of survival in which he starved to death, ironically not long before many Le'Gaunt found themselves in a mortal crisis near the start of the Sixth Age. He was survived by his children, who both became legendary figures in their own rights. Appearance Zeto inherited rich, hazel eyes from his paternal side. He had thick, wavy mahogany-coloured hair; originally fairly lengthy but shaved to a close crop in Morytania. Zeto had significant facial definition, and even in his youth possessed cheek dimples. His complexion was relatively pale although some colouration suggested Kharidian ancestry. Zeto grew limited facial hair, opting for a pair of sideburns if not clean shaven. He possessed a slender frame corresponding with that of an ectomorph. He was blessed with a fast metabolism and thus struggled to put on weight. Zeto had a flat chest and fairly small shoulders. Hence he wasn't particularly strong, but excelled at short and intense expenditures of energy. As manners expected of a high-class Ardougnan, Zeto was adept at keeping up appearances with a good posture and rarely leant. Personality In his adolesence, Zeto was quite conceited. He felt untouchable given his privileged upbringing in a noble house and thus was beyond consequence. He rebelled against authority figures, especially his own father, and mingled with perhaps 'unsavoury' characters. That said, his father's patience caused him to soon mellow and use reason. Although not close with much of his family, he was prone to be affectionate with his father, who simultaneously caused him great anxiety when he felt he was destined to live in his inferior shadow. Zeto grew incredibly conscientious with age and accepted his status as an outsider. To make his own mark on the world, he became a humanitarian and supported the human resistance movement against vampyres in Morytania. Zeto's selflessness meant he spent much of his inheritance on armaments and food for the Myreque instead of saving it for his own children. Trivia *He took part in a potentially non-canon/custom content plot called 'Hands of Time' that saved Gielinor, which would mark him as an unsung hero. *The character, at its conception, was the epitome of a stereotypical teenager. *Zeto was a significant character in the earliest Le'Gaunt family role-play group but did not return in any later incarnations. *Zeto's demonic side never manifested due to interventions by several priests who performed rituals that binded and suppressed that part in his youth. *His alias in Morytania, Einmire, is a reference to the historical Irish King Ainmuire mac Sétnai. *His 'theme' might be this theme from Solo: A Star Wars Story. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Noble Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Myreque Category:Adventurer Category:Deceased Category:Saradominist Category:Lawful Category:Good